


The More You Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lyrics from Dear Theodosia (Reprise) & Non-Stop, M/M, Poor Aaron Burr, Single Parent Aaron Burr, Song: Dear Theodosia (Reprise), only by like 3 inches, smol Aaron, theo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton learns new things about his crush Aaron Burr.(Angelica and Eliza and there cause why not)I suck at summaries lol
Relationships: Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note:
> 
> 1\. This is a modern au, Alex and Aaron work at a law firm  
> 2\. Alex and Aaron are good friends, but Alex doesn’t know much about Aaron's personal life (ex: him being an orphan or having a daughter)  
> 3\. Alex and Eliza are divorced but still good friends(cause I love Eliza)  
> 4\. James and Thomas are secretly married and are best friends with Aaron  
> 5\. I am very new to writing fanfics, so the characters might be a bit out of character. I would really appreciate feedback   
> 6\. Angelica is kinda bitchy in the beginning but will get better later on  
> 7\. I kinda jump POVs a lot, but none of them are in the first person  
> 8\. Aaron does have hair in this it’s just kinda short

To Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr was an enigma. He never spoke about his personal life or opinions in the whole 3-years they’ve known each other. If he did, it was only bits and pieces that were very vague. While Alex, on the other hand, was very open about himself and his life.

Now it wasn’t like he went around spilling his life secrets to just anyone. Only very specific people get that privilege. But he wore his heart on his sleeve in a way. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was bisexual or that he was divorced. He and Eliza had come to a mutual agreement, and they stayed good friends. When he was with Burr (the guy hated it when Alex called him Aaron), he could go on and on about many things. If he were in doubt, Burr would reassure him. If he was complaining about Jefferson, Burr was patient with him and let him rant. Whenever Alex had gone days without sleeping or eating, Burr would drag his sorry ass home and make sure he eats and sleeps.

But when something was bothering Burr or he needed something he never said anything. His stupid motto “Talk less, smile more” could describe him in four words. Alex found it infuriating, even more so when it seems like Burr never jumped at opportunities. Instead, he opted to wait for it and Alex was clueless as to why. This, of course, led to many arguments that ended in one of being angry and the other just plain tired. 

Another thing that frustrated Alex about the other, was how infatuated he was with him. Alex loved everything about Burr. His determination, his intelligence, how handsome he was, how he was 3-inches shorter than Alex, the list goes on and on. He loved the cute little smiles Burr would hide behind his hand, even though Alex always noticed. Every little detail about Burr made him more in love with him than he was the day before. Unfortunately, Burr was straight (oR iS hE?). Well, Alex was pretty sure he was. Even if he wasn’t why would he like someone like Alex. No, don’t go there. Alex thought to himself, no need to get depressed today.   
______________________________________________________________________________

It was a Friday afternoon, nothing too unusual happened. Just the normal stuff. Getting to work, chugging five cups of coffee, bother Burr, yelling at Jefferson. Yeah, the normal stuff. Looking over at Burr, Alex immediately felt guilty. The poor guy obviously had a headache, probably from him and Jeffershit arguing, and was furiously rubbing his temples. 

Currently, he, Jeffershit, and Madison were in Burr’s office. It was a simple accident, Alex had burst into the man's office having the intention to discuss a case he and Burr were working on. But as soon as he entered, he immediately noticed Jefferson and Madison both in a deep discussion with Burr. Instead of leaving and coming back later, Alex decided to rudely interrupt Jefferson who was mid-sentence. One comment led to another, and soon Alex and Jefferson were yelling at each other while Burr and Madison attempted to calm them down (lol Aaron and James are trying to calm their aggressive and impulsive boyfriends). 

So, Alex felt like shit because he is partially at fault for this. But before he could say anything, Madison nudged Jefferson with his elbow. Jefferson, who was in mid-sentence, looked over to Madison confused. In response, Madison gave a pointed look towards Burr. Jefferson, surprisingly mouthed ‘Oh’ and immediately looked guilty. The world must be ending. Alex thought Jefferson actually looks guilty!

Alex watched as Madison walked around Burr’s desk to where the man was sitting and crouched down next to him. He muttered something soft and put a hand on Burr’s back, rubbing it slightly. Aaron muttered something back in return and Madison frowned. While they were ‘talking’, Alex used this chance to shoot a glance at Jefferson. Once he did, he almost did a double-take. Thomas whateverthefuckhismiddlenameis Jefferson looked guilty and wait was that concern??? Alex thought those emotions could never cross his face unless it involved Madison. He knew that Madison and Aaron were friends, but Jefferson? Alex was brought back to reality by Aaron nodding his head in response to whatever Madison said and Madison looked at Jefferson and Hamilton. 

“Do either of you have some Advil?” 

As Jefferson continued to look guilty and it didn’t seem like he was gonna respond, Alex said: “Uhhhhh no sorry”. Madison nodded and looked at Jefferson.

“Thomas?” 

That seemed to snap Jefferson out of it.

“I-uh-yeah I have some. Aaron, I’m so sorry I forgot.”

Aaron looked up and smiled weakly at him while waving his hand dismissively. Alex couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“What did you forget? What the fuck are you guys talking about??”

It seemed that he said it a little too loud because Burr immediately winced and Madison shot Alex a glare. Jefferson seemed to remember that Alex was here and the concerned/guilty look on his face turned into a glare. He turned to Alex, a look of anger on his face, and in a hushed whisper said:

“It’s none of your business, Hamilton. You should leave.” Jefferson’s tone was icy as he said this, giving Alex a cold glare. Alex, well Alex was fuming.

“I will not!” Alex yelled, missing the grimace that crossed Burr’s face when he yelled “I’m not going to listen to you Jeffershit. Now tell me what the FUCK you are talking about!”

“As I said before Hamilton, it’s none of your GODDAMN BUSINESS!” Jefferson yelled back. 

“Well, you can just go fu--” Alex was interrupted before he could finish.

“Will both of you just shut up,” Madison said in a harsh whisper, “neither of you are helping Aaron!” he said while pointing towards Aaron. Just as he says that they all hear retching sounds. Looking over, they see Aaron bent over the trash can, vomiting. Madison’s face immediately softens as he walks over to Aaron. He crouches down and rubs Aaron’s back comfortingly, murmuring something in Aaron’s ear. Aaron nods in response and Madison looks at the two of them. 

“I’m taking Aaron home, try not to kill each other while I’m gone.” Before Alex could protest Madison helped Aaron stand, and then put an arm around Aaron’s shoulder. For comfort or for stability, Alex does not know but nevertheless Madison leads Aaron out of the room and then it’s just Jefferson and Alex. As the man begins to walk out, Alex grabs Jefferson’s sleeve forcing them to make (awkward) eye contact. 

“What were you talking about before? What’s wrong with Burr?”

Jefferson sighed, looking tired before saying something.

“Look, I’ll tell you but just don’t tell Aaron I told you, k?” At Alex’s nod, he continued. “Well, Aaron’s been pretty stressed recently and gets these migraines. Some are bearable but some of them are just plain horrible. I don’t know why he comes to work when that happens, oh wait no I do. It’s because he’s as stubborn as a mule. Anyway, just don’t tell him I told you. He doesn’t like it when people know.” With that, he walks out leaving Alex alone with his thoughts. How did he not know? They were best friends, well that's what Alex thinks. Oh shit, what if Burr hated him???

'No, that’s not it. We’ve been friends for three years! There’s no way he hates me, right?'  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next evening he, Angelica, and Eliza were out and about. It was nearing Christmas, Philip was out of school for Christmas break and they were out getting last-minute gifts. By the time they were done, it was 9 p.m and they realized that they had missed the last bus. No one they knew could pick them up, as most of them were in their hometowns for Christmas. Peggy was babysitting Philip but didn’t have a car to pick them up. So, to put it simply, they were stranded. Just as they were deciding what to do, Alex remembered something. 

“Wait!,” he looked around for a minute before continuing “I know someone who lives around here.”

“Who?” Eliza and Angelica said in unison. Man, it’s creepy when they do that Alex thought to himself as Eliza and Angelica stared at him expectantly. 

“A friend from work, I’m sure he won’t mind if we crash at his place.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron Burr was having a nice quiet Saturday night. Just an hour ago, he had put his 6-year-old daughter, Theodosia, to bed and now he was just working on a case. He’s been pretty stressed recently, money is tight so he had been playing music on the side. He would normally perform at bars and always at night. But he decided that it would be safe to take a few nights off. Even with his two jobs he always made sure he had time for Theo. It’s been hard ever since Theodosia passed away 4 years ago but it was a little easier now that Theo started Kindergarten. He would pick Theo up when he had his lunch break and spend some time with her before dropping her off at his neighbor's apartment. His neighbor was a sweet old lady, who offered to look after Theo while he was at work. He is eternally grateful for her and would try and get home as early as possible for Theo. He didn’t have many friends, so it was a relief that someone could look after Theo while he was at work. 

It was a huge surprise to him when he heard a knock at the door. He placed his pen down and stood up. As he walked towards the door, he began to ponder to himself who it could be. 

'It can’t be James and Thomas, they’re in Virginia visiting Thomas’s family. It could be Mrs. Smith (the old lady who takes care of Theo) but why would she be knocking so late? Unless it’s an emergency.'

Aaron found himself walking faster now, hoping she was okay. He grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and swung the door open to be met with the faces of Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, and Eliza Schuyler.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh shit, he looks adorable.'

Was Alexander’s first thought when the door opened to reveal Aaron Burr, who looked highly confused. The man was wearing a gray hoodie with some navy sweatpants. The hoodie had the word ‘Princeton’ on it and was slightly oversized making the sleeves cover Burr’s hands up to the fingertips. All of them noticed the heavy bags under his eyes that Alex hadn't noticed before. Burr had a look of pure confusion on his face before he schooled his expression.

“Alexander?”

“Aaron Burr, Sir”  
(iTs tHe MiDdLe oF tHe nIgHt  
CaN wE cOnFer sIr?)  
Before anyone could say anything Angelica let out a huff. “Seriously? Aaron Burr? Out of all the people you could choose to help us you chose him?” Angelica spat out (I’m sorry for making her mean she gets better later). Alexander immediately looked defensive, “Hey, he’s a good friend of mine. Plus it’s not like you had any ideas.” Angelica took a moment to glare at Aaron before turning towards Alex, “He has zero respect for women, he’s never been through a hard day in his life, he has zero opinions, he’s emotionless, what else do you want me to say!” Alex turned towards Angelica and glared at her, while Eliza gasped and glanced nervously at Burr. On the outside, Burr looked fine, almost emotionless, but his eyes were full of hurt and old pain. Before anything else was said, Burr spoke up. 

“Alexander, why are you here?”

Alexander turned away from Angelica and looked back at Aaron. 

“I-we-uh,” Alexander stuttered a bit before speaking clearly, “We, uh, need to crash at your place. We were out and about and we lost track of time and no one can pick us up plsdontbemadI’mreallysorryー” he is interrupted by a sleepy voice.

“Papa?”

They looked (in Aarons case, turned) towards the source of the voice. Right behind Aaron, looking up at him with big doe-like eyes, was a little girl. She had poofy black shoulder-length hair that was extremely curly at the end. A purple teddy bear was clenched tightly in one hand, while the other was sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Her eyes, they noted, were the same as Aaron’s. Burr looked down at her for a second before crouching down in front of her.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, sweet pea.” He said gently as the child made grabby hands towards Burr. Much to the surprise of everyone, Aaron complied and lifted the child into his arms. 

“I was, but I heard talking and I woke up.” She said sleepily as she nuzzled her head into Aarons's shoulder, her small arms circling Aarons's neck. Burr chuckled a little, before adjusting his grip a bit. 

“Sorry, princess,” he said as he opened the door more and gestured for them to come inside. He continued once he shut the door.“Some of my friends,” At the word ‘friends’ Angelica glared at him, while Alex just beamed. “need a place to stay tonight.” The girl lifted her head and looked at Alex, Eliza, and Angelica for a moment, before looking back at Aaron. “Can they stay for breakfast?” She asked her doe-like eyes sparkling with hope as she looked at Burr. Burr just smiled at her and said: “I’m sorry, sweet pea but they probably have things to doー” 

“We can stay for breakfast!” Alex blurted out, feeling a blush rise to his face. What! Aaron’s genuine smile was so cute! And the girl, he couldn’t say no. Angelica looked shocked for a second before saying “What? No way are weー” She was interrupted by Elia who just nudged her and pointed at the cute puppy eyes the girl(they still don’t know her name) was giving them. Angelica immediately closed her mouth and just sighed in defeat before nodding. 

The kid gave a small cheer at that before yawning and Burr chuckled. “Alright, Theo it’s time for you to go to bed.” The kidーTheo ー pouted at that. “Awww, okay. Can you sing me a song?” Theo asked, looking at Burr pleadingly. Burr smiled again and nodded, while he began carrying the sleepy child to her room. Just before he left, he looked at them from his shoulder and said “Make yourself at home” After that he disappeared down the hallway, leaving the three in silence. 

For the first time, they got a good look at the apartment. As soon as you enter you see the small living room with a worn-down couch and old T.V. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch and a big table the T.V rested on. There are two bookshelves packed with books. They noticed a couple of photos on the table as well. Right behind the living room was a small kitchen. Past the kitchen was a hallway that had five doors. They assumed that one was a guest room, one was Theo's room, maybe two bathrooms, and the last one was Aarons room. Eventually, Eliza broke the silence.

"Did you know he had a daughter?" she asked Alex, as she walked over to a framed photo.

"No, no I didn't even know he was married," Alex said, sad that he didn't know. 

"He could not be married," Angelica said, "maybe he adopted?"

"No, I think he’s married, look." Eliza pointed at the photo. There were three figures in the photograph, two adults and one child. They were all sitting on a couch, the one-year-old girl in between the two adults. Burr was sitting on the left, one arm wrapped around the woman on the right. The little girl was sitting on the woman’s lap, and they concluded the little girl was Theo. The woman looked very similar to Theo, she had the same hair and had a huge goofy grin on her face while she watched Theo. Her eyes, they noted, were different from Burrs and Theo’s. She had kind light brown eyes while Burr’s and Theo’s were dark brown, almost black.  
As they stared at the photo, they failed to hear footsteps approaching behind them. A voice broke the silence. 

“Could you please put the photo down?” They all jumped, Eliza nearly dropped the photo in shock. She gently put it back on the table before all of them turned around. Burr stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and an emotionless face. He was staring at them with an exasperated look before he looked at the photo. His gaze and posture immediately softened once he saw the photo. He sighed before uncrossing his arms and gesturing for them to sit on the couch. 

“Would any of you like some tea?”

Eliza was the one to speak up. 

“Yes please, thank you, Mr. Burr.”

Burr waved his hand dismissively, saying “Please call me Burr” before disappearing into the kitchen. Angelica pulled her phone out saying she was gonna call Peggy and explain the situation to her. While she did that Alex and Eliza talked a bit. Five minutes later found them each sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in awkward silence. Finally, Burr, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, sighed. 

“Alright, I only have one guest bedroom. Two of you could share the bed and the other can sleep in my bed. But it’s up to you. Either way, I can take the couch.” 

Alex snapped his head from the wall he was looking at, towards Burr. This man can’t be serious!

“We can’t do that, it’s your place!” 

Burr sighed rubbing his temple, “Alexander can we please not argue? My daughter is asleep and I don’t want her to wake up. It’s my apartment, I can do what I want. If I say it’s fine, it’s fine.”

Alex opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Eliza.

“Is the woman in that photo your wife?”

She, along with Angelica and Alex, already knew the answer but she wanted to be sure. Burr sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day before walking over to the photo and picking it up. He smiled slightly at the photo before answering. 

“Yes, she is. I married her about 8 years ago.” 

He looked at the photo reminiscing one more time before placing it back down. 

“Your wife,” Angelica started “is she home?” (oh shit)

The soft, reminiscent look on Burr’s face was replaced by an emotionless one. 

“No, I’m afraid not” Burr’s voice was soft now, barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “she-uh-I’m afraid she passed away four years ago.” 

The atmosphere of the room immediately turned sullen as they all the color drained from their faces. Angelica looked extremely remorseful before finding the right words to say. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize that she . . .”

Burr chuckled humorously, waving his hand dismissively. 

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known. Besides, it was a long time ago.” Burr said quietly.

It was silent until Burr eventually started to walk back towards the kitchen. 

“The guest bedroom is the last room down the hall to the right. My room is the door right across from it. The bathroom is the first door to your left. There’s another one across from it. I will be in the kitchen working if you need anything.” And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Eliza got up and dragged both of them to the guest bedroom. Once the door closed behind them she turned towards Angelica. 

“Sis, did you have to be so rude? I know you don’t like him because he tried to flirt with you back in high school and you feel as though he is unoriginal. But at least have some manners! He is generously letting us stay at his apartment and we should at least be respectful not berating him at his doorstep!” 

Oh no Eliza was angry, it’s never good when she was angry. Surprisingly, Angelica just looked down shamefully. Eliza huffed before turning towards Alex.

“Angelica and I can share the bed (cause they’re sisters), you can take Burr’s bed.” 

The last part was said in an unsure tone. Nevertheless that night Alex fell asleep in Aaron’s bed, clutching the sheets that had Aaron’s scent in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give feedback, it's much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alex woke up to a delicious aroma and the sound of light humming filling the apartment. He laid in bed, not wanting to get up, feeling the soft warmth of the blanket curling around him. He was laying peacefully, eyes closed, when he felt a stream of sunlight hit his face and he immediately groaned and rolled over to the side. For two more minutes, he laid there peaceful under the mass of blankets until his stomach rumbled loudly. He sighed in defeat knowing he had to get up. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes and kicked the blankets off. He looked down blushing, as he remembered how Burr let him borrow some of his clothes. They were slightly baggy but they still fit. He stood up and stretched before walking out of the room. He went to the bathroom and freshened up a bit before entering the kitchen. What he saw immediately made him stop in his tracks. 

Standing in the middle of the kitchen mixing some ingredients in a bowl with an apron on was Aaron Burr. He was humming slightly as he danced around the kitchen a bit, eyes closed unaware of the pair of eyes watching him closely. Alexander felt another blush rise to his face as he observed Burr. He looked so happy, so content. Alex found himself staring at his lips, wondering how they would feel on his own. After a little while, Burr finally noticed him when he opened his eyes. He jumped, startled, almost dropping the bowl in his hands. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

Alex watched as Aaron’s face began to turn bright red. He suddenly felt a surge of confidence so he walked forward close to Aaron (he put the bowl back on the counter by now). He was so close that he could feel Aaron’s breath on his. He smirked slightly before saying:

“Long enough” 

And then he leaned close, closing the gap between him and Aaron, kissing him softly. Aaron gasped slightly, and for a moment Alex worried that he had messed up. But just as he was about to pull away, Aaron kissed back. They both closed their eyes as Aaron’s arms circled Alex’s neck and Alex’s hands found their way to Aaron’s waist. It was a long sweet kiss before they broke away for air. They stared at each other for a moment lost, in each other’s eyes before Alex spoke up. 

“Aaron I-”

But before he could continue they heard two sets of footsteps approaching and quickly separated. Aaron went back to mixing, looking down at the bowl while blushing furiously. Alex leaned against the counter trying to look casual as a sleepy Eliza and Angelica walked in. Aaron glanced at them for a moment.

“There’s some coffee in the pot, feel free to help yourselves.” Aaron pointed towards a coffee pot that did indeed have coffee in it. Gratefully, they all poured themselves a cup before sitting awkwardly at the dining table. It was a moment or two before Alex spoke up.

“Soooooooooooooooo, whatcha makin’?”

Aaron turned towards them and Alex noted he looked like he hadn’t slept last night. 

“I’m making chocolate chip pancakes I hope you don’t mind, but Theo loves them”

Alex’s face actually brightened at the sound of chocolate chip pancakes and it seemed Angelica and Eliza had no complaints either. Aaron turned back to the stove, flipping the pancakes and it was silent once more. Aaron flipped another pancake. A little while later, all the pancakes were cooked and he began placing the plates down.

“Theo! It’s time to wake up. I made chocolate chip pancakes!” he yelled while placing the plates of pancakes on the table. 

They heard a muffed excited yell that sounded like ‘pancakes’ before hearing a loud thud. A moment or two later and Theo was speeding into the kitchen, hair messed up from sleep. She sat in the seat at the end of the table next to the only empty seat and began to bounce excitedly. The minute Burr placed the plate of pancakes in front of her she soaked them in syrup and began to DEVOUR them. Aaron chuckled as he sat down, his plate of plain buttermilk pancakes in front of him. 

“Slowly, Theo, before you choke”

“Sorry papa,” she said with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup. 

“Try not to talk with your mouthful either” he chided gently. 

Theo nodded and chewed slowly before noticing Angelica, Eliza, and Alex.

“Oh! My name is Theodosia, but you can call me Theo! Do you guys really work with daddy?”

Alex chuckled a little, “Yup you sure bet we do! Well except for Eliza” he gestured towards Eliza and she waved a bit. “here but she’s a good friend of mine. I’m Alexander Hamilton” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Theo, my name is Eliza and the person sitting next to me is Angelica, my sister.”

Angelica smiled and waved. Theo looked thoughtful for a second before immediately brightening like she remembered something.  
“Ohhhhhh, so you’re” Theo gestured towards Alex “the guy Uncle Tommy always complains about.” She giggled a bit before continuing “You’re a lot nicer than what he described you as”

“Well, Theo” Aaron interjected, “that’s because your Uncle Thomas is very dramatic.”

Alex suddenly realized who they were talking about and looked at Aaron surprised. 

“You introduce Jefferson to your daughter and not me??” 

“Don’t take it personally Alex. He was there when Theo was born and he and James helped me out a lot.”

Alex huffed before digging back into the pancakes. The conversation was pleasant. Theo was an energetic child who liked to tell stories about school. Most of it was her complaining about the “stupid boys” at her school. Apparently, when she revealed to the class she wanted to be a lawyer, like her dad, some of the boys made fun of her saying that she was a girl and therefore couldn’t be a lawyer. Angelica looked furious until Theo started to giggle. 

“Daddy was furious,” Theo giggled, oblivious to the surprised look from Angelica. “I remember when I told him, he drove right back to school and demanded to speak to the principal.” Angelica looked at Aaron in surprise before feeling a new level of respect for the single father. Aaron looked down at his pancakes, his face bright red. All of a sudden he looked back up, smirking slightly.

“Of course, no one gets to make fun of my daughter. Especially when she is way smarter than everyone in her class.”

“Dad!” It was Theo’s turn to blush now. 

“What, it’s true! I bet none of the kids at your school could speak French as well as you do! Or be as ahead as you are in writing and reading!” Aaron had a look of pure pride on his face as Theo hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. The three guests were looking on in amusement as Aaron reached over and ruffled Theo’s hair. 

“You’re embaaaaarrassing meeeeee” She whined as she pouted at her father. “Plus it’s only because of you, Uncle Tommy, and Uncle James I know all that stuff.”

“That may be true, but you still learned it even when it was hard.” 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad”

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch and soon Aaron was cleaning up while they helped. After they finished they walked out into the living room preparing to leave. Aaron was still in the kitchen and truly they didn’t mean to eavesdrop but once they saw Theo re-enter the kitchen nervously, well their interest was piqued.

“Papa?”

Aaron finished drying a plate, placing it down on the counter, before turning around and giving his daughter his full attention. 

“Yes?”

Theo fiddled with the hem of her pajama shirt. She opened her mouth, trying to find what to say. She knew it was a difficult subject for her dad but . . . she was just so curious. Plus he said she could ask him anything whenever she wanted.

“What was mama like?” 

Her dad froze and for a minute she was scared he was mad. But eventually, he sighed and looked at her with loving eyes. 

“What was she like? Hmmmm,” her father picked her up and she giggled, wrapping her arms around her neck. He placed her on the counter and looked thoughtful for a moment. “She was . . . well, amazing.” From where they stood, Alex, Angelica, and Eliza watched as Aaron’s eyes glassed over for a moment before he blinked. “She was one of the smartest women I have ever met in my life. She was beautiful, kind, and intelligent. Anything I could ever wish for really. She changed my life, made my life worthwhile” Theo stared at her dad in wonder.

“Really?”

Aaron chuckled, “Really.” Aaron looked back at Theo. “She loved you very much. She dedicated every day to you. When you smile I know a part of her lives on. If she were here, I know she would be immensely proud of you.” Theo looked down sadly, wishing her mother was here. Her dad seemed to notice and was silent for a minute before speaking up again. 

“You know my mother died when I was 2 as well”

The three people listening, all froze staring at Aaron in shock. Theo was looking at her father in curiosity, hoping he’d continue. She never knew much about her grandparents and was eager to learn. Aaron was looking at the ceiling, hands tucked in his pockets. He didn’t seem to notice, in all honesty, he looked lost in his past. A beat of silence went by before he continued. 

“My mother was a genius. She was always kind and patient, she taught me to be compassionate. She was laid back and always made everyone in the room laugh. My father was a great man, he was a bit more serious than my mother but kind nonetheless. When I was 2, my sister, Sally, and I were home alone. My sister was seven at the time and I remember her and I playing tag in the house. Our parents had gone out to the theatre and that night the police came to our door telling us our parents had passed away after a car accident. My sister and I were sent to our grandfather, your great-grandfather. We stayed with him for a year before being sent to our Uncle’s house. Our Uncle wasn’t very nice and because of that Sally ran away after a year of living there. I haven’t heard from her since. 

I graduated from high school and entered college as soon as possible. I met your mother after college. I wasn’t in a good place at the time but your mother gave me strength.” He looked at Theo smiling, “When I look at you, I see her. I see the kind and compassionate women who would smack some sense into me when I was being unreasonable or stupid. Theo, I am so proud of you more than you can believe. I will make sure I am here for you and I know that your mother is looking after both of us.” Theo couldn’t take it anymore. She threw herself at her father, wrapping her arms around him. She felt a couple of tears roll down her face but she didn’t care. The hug lasted for a minute before Theo pulled back smiling at her father.

“Thank you” Was all she said before pulling him into a hug again, shorter this time. When she pulled back, she wiped some tears off her eyes. Aaron smiled at her again,” Now go run off and enjoy your weekend.” he said. She nodded and ran off passing a shocked Angelica, Eliza, and Alex on the way out. 

Aaron was still unaware of their presence, thinking they already left. As soon as he heard Theo’s door close he broke down. Tears that he held back were now streaming down his face as he felt a sob crawl up his throat. He put a hand to his mouth, sliding down the wall, and let out a muffled sob. Years of pent up emotion was let out and he wished that Thomas and James were here. He pulled his knees to his chest, curling into a ball. He wanted to scream and cry and let all this pent up emotion out. But he knew if he did that Theo would hear him and he didn’t want her seeing him like this. He let out another muffled sob, burying his head into his knees. He heard footsteps but didn’t feel bothered to move. Suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace, strong arms circling him. Someone was rubbing his back, whispering comforting things in his ear. He looked up to see Alex holding him close and saw no judgment on his face, only concern. And suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

He let out a sob and buried his head into Alex’s chest. Alex just rubbed his back comfortingly and continued to whisper soft words of encouragement and comfort in his ear.He continued to sob and sob until he succumbed to his exhaustion.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Alex looked down at the sleeping man curled up against his chest. He felt a pang of sadness at the tear-stained face. Poor Aaron had been through so much and had no one to comfort him, until now. Alex may have had a rough past as well, but he was lucky to be adopted by the Washingtons who loved him unconditionally. Sighing, Alex got up with the man still in his arms, asleep. He looked at the shocked Schuyler sisters and said “You guys go ahead and go back to Eliza’s place, I am going to stay here a little longer. Wordlessly they nodded and began to leave when Angelica turned to face Alex, who was on his way to Aaron’s room. 

“Alex, please tell him I said sorry for what I said at his doorstep.”

With that, she and Eliza walked out of the apartment leaving Alex alone with a sleeping Aaron. Alex continued to walk towards Aaron’s room, struggling with the door before managing to pop it open. He walked over to the bed and placed Aaron on it gently. He looked at his peaceful sleeping face for a second, unconsciously running a hand through the other's hair. When he went to pull his hand away, Aaron grabbed his wrist gently and said: “stay”. So stay he did.

Later that day (round’ noon) Aaron woke up and felt himself cuddled close to someone’s chest. Alarmed he tried to pull away but the unknown person just held him tighter. He opened his eyes to a mass of brown hair. He suddenly remembered all that had happened that day and looked up at Alex’s sleeping face. He smiled slightly and whispered “I love you” before closing his eyes again. Just before he fell asleep again, he felt the arms around him tighten and heard Alex whisper “I love you too” He fell back asleep with a smile on his face, maybe he can be happy again. 

BONUS:  
Theo walked out of her room, intending to find her dad and ask if he wanted to play a game. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see him there but saw it was deserted. He wasn’t in the living room so she assumed he was in his room. As she approached the door she heard light snoring. 

Curious she opened the door quietly and tiptoed into the room. She looked at the bed in the middle of the room. Her papa was asleep, curled into Uncle Alex’s chest with a content smile on his face. Uncle Alex himself was awake on his phone. When he noticed her he smiled at her and put a finger against his lips gesturing to her sleeping father. She nodded and smiled back at him before exiting the room. She was happy, she was a smart kid and knew her dad had been overworking himself. Now though, he’s happy and that instantly makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this little story. Feedback is appreciated. Requests for Hamburr oneshots/stories are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the whole story was supposed to be one chapter but I thought it was too long so I split it into three chapters. Feel free to comment below, any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
